


Sleigh Bells

by a_clump_of_algae



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_clump_of_algae/pseuds/a_clump_of_algae





	Sleigh Bells

这种事不是第一回发生了，Freddie在嘟嘟囔囔念着写了一半的词，一个微小的变调让John止不住地笑，模仿他的语气重复了一遍，又陷入新一轮的笑声，谁也不知道他们的左肩和右肩为什么逐渐粘在了一起。隔壁响起断断续续的班卓琴音。Roger在墙角端着茶杯，想方设法打破只有这两个人明白的交流方式却以失败告终。该死的沉默。他最后只能把气撒在别的地方。  
“你他妈能消停一会儿吗Brian？”Roger把头探出门外大吼。  
班卓琴声戛然而止，随即传来一声质问，“你怎么回事？”  
至少这达到了Roger预想的效果，坐在控制台前的两个人同步转过身盯着他看，而Freddie微微把头偏向一边，摊了摊手。这表情Roger再熟悉不过，通常暗示他能猜到自己要说什么，甚至随时准备好劝架。  
“我的雪铃呢？”Roger尽量让自己听起来没那么生气。一切都好极了，录音室所有设备焕然一新，下午茶里多放了几块方糖，就连Brian那段估计用不上的班卓琴也听起来无比美妙——可那只雪铃不见了。他用一整天时间在农场搜集了系在马脖子上的几只铃铛，和礼品店里捡来那些叮咚作响的金属小玩意一起绑在铃鼓上，敲起来声音独一无二的清脆，只有John Deacon不愿意把它的声音放在前奏里，甚至说服Freddie和Brian去掉这一段。现在连乐器本身也凭空消失了。  
“不知道。”John说道，继续拿起笔改歌词。  
“我想不出除了你还会有谁。明明之前就是你说录下来的声音太蠢不如扔掉——”  
“是吗，”John站起来抱着双臂，神情介乎于嘲讽和无辜之间，“我为什么要拿走那个听上去像圣诞节广告插曲的东西？”  
“因为你希望所有人都和你一样彻底不考虑原来的编曲？”除了被John扔进垃圾堆，Roger想不出第二个合理的解释，“你总是这样。”  
这是Roger到目前为止对John说的最后一句话。他们都很清楚彼此置气的后果，这种事不是第一回发生了，接下来的数日内他们之间都不会有任何交谈，John会故意和Freddie走得更近，下意识躲避Roger抛来的所有事物，不管是一个普通问候、握手还是其他。然后直到某一天，直到乐队中其他两人中的某一个察觉到不对劲——上一次是Brian主动问起，这种凝固住尴尬气氛才会消解，最后他们都会忘了这尴尬起源于什么不值一提的小事。可现在似乎有些地方不太一样。John Deacon甚至禁止Roger靠近自己改装过的麦克风，他挡在话筒架前，说这是专门给Freddie用的。可那不过是套了一圈废铁的普通麦克风而已······Roger忽然想起上一次闹僵就是因为他不小心敲坏了一个被John特殊加工过的话筒，好吧，即使如此他依然认为这种处处敌对的领地意识莫名其妙。  
这些发生在周末。之后他们要去学院附近演出，女大学生挤在前排拍着手高呼鼓手的名字，至少这让Roger心情好了一点，除此之外这次演出糟糕透顶。Freddie又临时变节奏，低音鼓漏了一拍，Brian和John一直盯着鼓架看，仿佛都是他的错。John嘴角的抽动可没逃过他的眼睛，有什么好得意的？然后他们去舞厅，就着几瓶廉价的威士忌乱跳一阵，精疲力竭的Freddie在椅子上仰起头点烟，和一个亚裔男人调情，只有Roger至始至终没有靠近舞池半步。  
“你不会还在为了那个雪橇铃生气吧？”Freddie把眼神从那个男人身上挪开，关切地询问道。他留意着身着奇装异服的人群，最享受舞厅的那一个正在镜面球下随意扭着身体，汗珠闪闪发光，从发际一路淌下锁骨。  
“当然没有。”Roger顺着Freddie的方向看向舞池。  
谁都能听出语气里的毫不在意是佯装出来的。  
他回到住处的时候发现John正斜倚在房门外，手指上套着一枚钥匙环。Roger搂着一个女孩出现在视线里，John支起醉醺醺的身体默默注视他们。Roger你忘了钥匙，他说。女孩朝后退了两步，似乎被突然出现在门口的人吓了一跳，Roger揉了揉她的肩。  
然而那只攥着钥匙的手又缩了回去，他不打算就这样交出它，趁面前的人还没来得及发火，戏弄似的拖长尾音小声吐出“婊子”这个词。他注意到女孩的表情因为厌恶而缓缓变得扭曲，在酒精作用下就连Roger将手伸向自己领口的过程都变得漫长。Roger向女孩解释了什么，大概是别理这家伙，待会见或明早再见一类的话，拳头在John的衬衫领口攥紧。  
“我是在说你，不是她。”  
“你今天到底什么毛病？”勒紧的领口在皮肤上摩擦出两道红印。John开始咳嗽，于是握紧的手又松开放走了他。  
他无法站稳，挂坠和戒指在木门上撞出刺耳的声音，一边抬起头用惯常的无辜神情迎着Roger。Roger对此再为熟悉不过，就是今早问雪铃在什么地方时看见的那种表情，或是之前每一次不和，John最后迫不得已请求原谅的那张脸，如同一个犯了错误不希望被老师惩罚的学生脸上流露出的弱小和狡黠。  
“对不起，行了吗？我说真的······”John的声音晕晕乎乎。  
Roger想说我们明天再谈这件事，但他的手腕正被死死抓住无法抽走，仿佛是在报复刚才被揪住领口的那十几秒。松开，松手。可为什么？什么为什么，Deacy你喝多了。我知道你就是这样——不管什么都是别人的错，我的错，对吗？你总是这样。停下，我原谅你好吗，我说了会原谅你。Rog，可这样的话就变成······  
“哪样的话？”Roger沉着脸，他烦透了，以至于没注意到John开始低下头去贴近他的手背，冰凉的唇从指尖滑过时如同过电。只有这样才行对吗，他听见唇边模模糊糊挤出这句话。血泡和疤痕，John半眯起双眼吻着它们，伤口结痂依然有些痛。  
如果不是Freddie及时出现的话局面可能变得更糟，Roger想，可更糟会是什么样子呢，会有比他们将醉到不清醒的John拖上床更愚蠢的决定吗？Freddie半开玩笑半是警告地让他对Deacy温柔一些，而明明是John先略带笨拙地埋下脸，深深埋在他的双腿间，Roger感觉到长发从腿一侧拂过。他小幅度迎合着身下的动作发出低喘，偏偏John在这一刻直起身，一边用舌尖濡湿肿胀的唇一边拉扯上身那件半透明的内衬，笑着模仿从脱衣舞吧里学来的几个下流动作，手指故意在乳晕周围打转。Freddie揽住肋骨下方把John拉进怀里，在一连串的索吻之后停下，抱怨起糟糕的吻技。学学Roger，他说。落在肩膀上的抚摸和亲吻让John得以放松下来，进入时John只能伏在Roger的身体上，指节的茧有意无意地蹭着他的背。湿热的吐息里有香水混着雨水的味道。Roger感到软绵绵的惊喘一阵阵挠着耳侧，John在挣扎中去吻他的眼眶，以及那层暂时遮住蓝色眼睛的皮肤上浅浅的粉色，然后求饶般呼唤Freddie的名字，断断续续。  
嘘。Freddie用拇指和手掌揉着John的后颈，像在安抚一只小猫。班驳的液体将John的脸弄脏了，对方并没有停手的意思，甚至有些粗暴地继续吻噬Roger的下体，直到听见吃痛的呻吟才就此打住。抱歉，John的声音轻到几乎听不见。  
宿醉让Roger的太阳穴又酸又胀。他在清晨醒来， Freddie仍蜷缩在床上沉睡，厚重的毯子一直遮住半张脸。John正在窗边穿着浴袍，听见身后的动静便转过身，把放在椅子上的一件东西向床的方向扔去。叮当作响的声音吵醒了床上的另一个人，毯子动了动，颇为不满的声音从喉咙里传来。  
“刚才在桌子下面捡到的。”John的语气里满是揶揄，“我就知道你把它忘在了什么地方。”  
Roger接住了那只雪铃，打着呵欠道谢。这次他没有心情和力气顶嘴了。


End file.
